The Dead Man Protocol
by BlackChalice
Summary: Three soldiers that shouldn't exist. The Martyr, The Killer, and The Contingency. Complete deniability. When a supposedly dead ex-vanguard comes back with a vengeance, killing both Guardians and the Darkness alike, they get called in. Whether they want to or not.
1. The Martyr

Ch.1:The Martyr, Siobhán

I'm tired, I'm cold, and I'm out of ammo. Such is the life of a hunter.

The dead people are new though.

Not to say that the average hunter doesn't spend most of our lives around dead people, it's just not usually the corpses of fellow guardians, and they're usually not responsible for the aforementioned dead soldiers.

I'm not saying that I killed them, no of course not. They were dead long before they found me. They were already dead by the time they tried to save me, they just didn't know it yet. That being said, I'm still guilty, I shouldn't of gone into the moon alone, and I shouldn't of let myself be caught off-guard. I shouldn't have let my ghost die.

It materialized to scan something, a door I think, and I left to keep watch. Keep watch for hive in the moon, ha, ha ha, ha ha ha. They grabbed it and tore it apart, the last thing I heard from it was a distress call. and that's how they all died. First came the titan, greeting the horde with a roar and a shotgun, he was blindsided five minutes in. Then the warlock, casting lightning across the masses.

Didn't do much to protect against the Knights swords.

And lastly was the hunter, the one I knew before he died, the one who mentored me. He lasted the longest, vanishing and reappearing through the Hive, slicing and chopping and blasting the Thralls and Knights. But I could see the fear. He was more jerky, less fluid, less lethal. His mistake was when he slipped, just an inch, barely noticeable. But we both knew what it meant.

His next strike whistled through the air just in front of the chest of a knight, slamming into the chitin wall, trapping the knife, and his last means of survival. The crunching followed, he screamed, they all screamed, but his was the worst. They piled onto him, and I ran. I ran and ran and ran, straight into a dead end. And they caught me.

But I wouldn't die.

No matter how many claws punctured my suit, pierced my skin, and tore at me. I. Would. Not Die. Not before them. I did everything i could think of to kill them. I shot, stabbed, electrocuted, set on fire, blew up, blasted with void energy, and beat the darkness to death. I fought the Hive, I fought them in their caverns, I went deeper into the mass grave they called a fortress, an I fought back out.

My mentor is dead, the people who tried to save me are dead. I am alive. People greater than me are dead, and I am still alive. As I think this, I am being leaded onto a ship. Someone's talking, someone blue. I focus on what they're saying for a moment.

"We have a proposition for you, one that we can't afford for you to deny."

"Yes.

"We haven't told you what we want."

"Will I get to kill Hive?"

"Uh, well yes actually."

"Then I don't care, I agree."

The blue man stared at me for a second, as if trying to decipher my thoughts.

"Well then, you just made this much more simple for us."


	2. The Killer

Ch.1:The Killer, Jonathan

Cells are inherently uncomfortable. Then again, they aren't supposed to be comfortable. It would be a bit of a waste if they were, considering they're made for war criminals in this wonderfully deadly time period of ours.

Funny story how I got here actually, especially since I can't remember any of it. Only what they told me. Apparently I killed thirty-seven people in an apparent "bastardization" of the Travelers light. Oops. They probably deserved it anyways. With their snide comments at my expense. About how I'm "wasting my time" or how I'll "never be an actual Warlock."

What the hell do they know? What the do they know ABOUT ME!? THEY DON'T KNOW ME! THEY DON'T KNOW HOW HARD I WORK! HOW I-

Oh. Right. Now I remember.

Hehe. Hahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

NOW I REMEMBER! I KILLED THEM ALL FOR WHAT THEY DID TO ME! FOR WHAT THEY SAID! BECAUSE OF HOW THEY TREATED ME! Oh don't look at me like that Zavala! It's only fair. I spent years trying to prove to you all that I could be a Warlock, that I could use light. And once I did, they all laughed, like I was nothing. They didn't believe me, so I showed them.

Tell me again, what did I use to kill them? It was Void Light, right? Ah, thought so. One big bang killed most of them, practically vaporized them. I wanted to take my time with the rest of them you see, that's why I moved to the cleaver. It's stunning how red fresh blood is, It really takes you by surprise. Meat and bones part really easily if you know how to go about it. It's all in the curve of the wrist when you bring it down on their heads. You okay? You look like you're going to be sick. What, does the thought of corpses disturb you. What about all of the Fallen and Cabal you and your soldiers kill? They had lives before all this, family's, romances, etc. Oh I'm just kidding, they're all heartless bastards and even if they're not they deserve to die like they are.

Quick question, why am I still alive? You have an obvious disdain to say the least, but even without that you would kill me. Hell I've seen people get killed for robbery, yet I'm still here. So pardon me if I flaunt some common sense, but you want me to do something for you. I'm right aren't I? That's what I thought.

I'm assuming that you want someone killed, but you don't want the civvies to know about it, or at least be able to deny it. So who is it, who do you want dead? Wait, what? Oh no, I'm not going up against that guy, I was told that it took half the population of the Vault of Glass to take him down, you can find someone else.

And that I should have seen coming, death or go after him. Ikora gave you the idea didn't she? She always was pretty damn heartless. So who am I working with?

...

...

...

Oh fuck you.


End file.
